Flat panel liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are being made increasingly thinner, lighter, and at a lower cost. In addition, a number of color levels in a color LCD has been increased from 260,000 color levels in 6-bit representation to 1,000,000,000 color levels in 10-bit representation. To support such a large number of color levels, an LCD driver circuit is utilized. The LCD driver circuit includes a grayscale voltage generating circuit and an amplification circuit. The grayscale voltage generating circuit generates a grayscale voltage corresponding to a color level of the LCD. The amplification circuit amplifies the grayscale voltage to a detectable level for logic circuits of the LCD.